I don't care
by kancchan
Summary: Zagraj tak jakbyś chciał mnie zabić.


_Zagraj tak jakbyś chciał mnie zabić. _

Cisza narasta. Przytłacza. Niszczy granice pomiędzy rzeczywistością a snem. Pobudza do życia wszystkie lęki i fobie. Staje się nie do zniesienia. Zabiera oddech.

— Tatsuya…

Wypowiada jego imię powoli, starannie, delikatnie, dbając o każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Przełyka głośno ślinę, spuszczając wzrok. Oczy Himuro, wyprane ze wszystkich emocji, ranią jak tysiące ostro zakończonych sztyletów wbitych prosto w serce.

— Ja…

Szuka odpowiednich słów, ale nie potrafi sklecić logicznego zdania. Chowa ręce do kieszeni, aby ukryć ich drżenie. Proces jego serca przyspiesza, gdy rzucający obrońca dotyka zimnymi opuszkami placów jego rozgrzanego od emocji i mokrego od potu policzka.

_Nienawidzić mnie z całego serca. _

Zamyka szklące się od łez oczy i wzdycha gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, zaciągającym się nim jak papierosem. Doskonale pamięta wszystko, co wydarzyło się na boisku. Ma to przed oczami. Obraz zdesperowanego Himuro doskonale zakorzenił się w jego głowie. Jego słowa odbijały się od czaszki Taigi, aktywując nieporównywalny do niczego ból, który stara się za wszelką cenę ukryć. Iskry nienawiści igrające ze szarymi oczami za każdym razem, gdy dominował nad nim na boisku, były doskonałym dowodem na to, że przestali się nawzajem rozumieć. Pełne, dobrze wykrojone usta wykrzywione w pogardliwym grymasie stanowiły niezaprzeczalną gwarancje, że braterska miłość wygasła. Fałszywa uprzejmość zabawiająca się tonem głosu dowodziła, że przyszłość została wypalona do czarowności, pozostawiając po sobie tylko białą plamę. Przeraźliwą pustkę. Chorobliwy, natrętny przeszywający na wskroś ból.

_Stawiam na szali ten pierścień. _

Każda komórka ciała silnego skrzydłowego zostaje strawiona przez irracjonalny lęk, gdy Tatsuya wyciera z jego skóry ślady porażki. Robi to ostrożnie, tak jakby bał się zepsuć strukturę twarzy gracza Seirin. A przecież skóra Taigi nigdy nie odznaczała się szczególną wrażliwością i nie ulegała nawet ostrym promieniom słońca.

— Tatsuya… I…

Wyznanie zostaje zagłuszone przez lodowaty pocałunek. Taiga opiera się o ścianę, aby nie upaść, czując wędrujący po linii kręgosłupa zimny dreszcz.

— I don't care what you think, Taiga — mówi z nadludzkim spokojnie Tatsuya. Kagami wie, że nigdy nie uda mu się przedostać przez grubą skorupę, która chroni Himuro przed całym światem. Jest wobec niej bezsilny. Może tylko czekać, aż _brat_ sam się przed nim otworzy.

Taiga już otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Himuro, popisując się refleksem, zaciska wskazujący na jego wargach, uniemożliwiając mu wydobycie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

— I don't care — powtarza zmuszając się do nienagannie pięknego uśmiechu. To co się dzieje później, staje się najgorszym koszarem Kagamiego.

Tatsuya zrywa ich obietnice z szyi, zrzuca nią w rozdygotanego Taigę i odchodzi.

_Nie chcę być dużej twoim bratem. _

Kagami odprowadza go wzrokiem do drzwi, asekurując się się ścianą, aby nie upaść. Ma wrażenie, że Himuro tańczy. Porusza się bezszelestnie, z taką gracją, że dech zapiera mu w piersi. Dyszy ciężko. Zimny pot oblewa jego plecy. Czuje się tak jakby pokonał tysiące mil sprintem.

_Mając do wyboru przeszłość z nim, a przyszłość z tobą, wybór jest oczywisty._

Nigdy nie był oczywisty. Uświadamia sobie to powoli. Świadomość wkrada się do jego myśli jak nieproszony gość, burząc spokój jak domek z kart rozwijany na wietrze. Rozszalałe serce zostaje pochłonięte przez ciemność. Ma wrażenie, że śmierć zabiera go do siebie. Wiąże w niewidzialne, silne sploty, od których nie ma żadnej ucieczki.

Przecież to Himuro wciągnął go w koszykówkę. Himuro nauczył go czerpać radość z gry. Himuro pokazał mu, co to znaczy przegrana. Himuro nadał jego życiu sens. Himuro…Nikt inny... Tylko Himuro…

Z jego gardła wydobywa się śmiech pozbawiony radości. Traci zmysły. Zatraca się. Gubi siebie. Zachowuje się jak osoba, która bez zgodny lekarza opuściła szpital psychiatryczny.

— Tatsuya….

Wyciąga dłoń przed siebie, zaciskając ręce na pustce.

— Tatsuya… ja…

…_I don't care…_

— Ja…

…_I don't care what you think…_

Nie potrafi się wysłowić. Zaciska dłoń na obrończe i szarpie za nią mocno, czując jak fałszywe srebro wżyna się w skórę, nagradzając go kolejną porcją nieprzyjemnego bólu.

— Tatsuya… ty…

Te słowa nie mają już żadnego znaczenia. Himuro wtopił się w tłum ludzi wychodzących ze stadionu.

Taiga siada na ławce i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Mimo wygranej, ma wrażenie, że przegrał.

_Tatsuya… ty… nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie tylko bratem._

Prawda wtapia się w jego zmysły. Nie chce już nic czuć. Życie bez Himuro nie istnieje.


End file.
